Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is born to Thomas and Martha Wayne, owners of Wayne Enterprises. After Bruce Wayne's parents are killed by a mugger, he inherits his family's company and devotes himself to fighting crime. To this end, he travelled the world and received the finest training from multiple sources. After returning to Gotham City, he fashions himself as Batman. In this guise, he fights crime and injustice for many years. Along the way he fights a colorful group of rogues including his greatest adversary, the Joker and also trains a number of parters to assist him in his crusade against evil. Bruce was so traumatized by Barbara being shot by the Joker that he retired his identity as Batman. Bruce went away from New Gotham to an undisclosed location. While he had retired from crimefighting, he still provided the nessecary resources to Barbara so she could continue the fight. He shifted his focus to running Wayne Enterprises and continuing charitable work. Wayne Enterprises comes to be worth a lot to Earth. He left his loyal butler Alfred in charge of watching over Helena as well as maintaining Wayne Manor. Bruce's former protégé Barbara Gordon likewise kept vigil over Helena as well as continuing to fight crime in his stead as Oracle. Barbara trained her until she was ready to work alongside her under the guise of the Huntress. While they never met, Bruce always kept in contact with Alfred concerning Helena's activities. In their last known conversation with each other Alfred assured his former employer that Helena was doing "just fine". Powers and abilities Abilities *'Indomitable will': Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, however he usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. *'Peak human condition': Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, endurance and coordination are at peak human perfection. *'Master acrobat': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Master martial artist:' Wayne is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu and Ninjitsu. Wayne is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. *'Weapons master:' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Master of stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Expert marksman': Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is highly accurate. *'Genius-level intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Master detective': He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multi-lingual': He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai, Kaznian and possibly more. *'Master tactician and strategist': He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes and he is an excellent leader. *'Escapologist': He is adept at escaping from various traps and restraints. *'Tracking': He has been trained in various hunting techniques. *'Expert mechanic and vehicular driver': Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business management': He is adept at running a business efficiently and his own company, Wayne Enterprises is now said to have grown to be worth to Earth. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Utility belt': Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt.The utility belt has a button to call the car. It has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun and torches. Transportation *'Batmobile': His ride of choice. A custom car he designde himself using his high intellect and knowledge of vehicle designs. It is outfitted with various tools and gadgets he uses to aprehend criminals. Weapons *'Batarangs': Hand thrown projectiles shaped like bats. His signature weapons often contain small explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets or a taser device. Category:Vigilantes